Henri-Christian Fraser
) |Marital= |Alias=Bubbles An Echo in the Bone, chapter 18. Joan calls Henri-Christian "Bubbles" as a pet name when calling him to perform outside the shop. |Title= |Gender= Male |Height= |Hair= Dark brown |Eyes=Blue |Skin= Fair |Nuclear = *Fergus Fraser (father) *Marsali Fraser (mother) *Germain Fraser (brother) *Joan Fraser (sister) *Félicité Fraser (sister) |Extended=*Jamie Fraser (grandfather)Although they are not related by blood, Henri-Christian's relationship with Jamie and Claire has been that of a typical grandson for his entire life. Qualifiers having to do with adoption or stepfamily are sometimes used in reference to Fergus and Marsali's relationships to Jamie and Claire, but never Henri-Christian's relationship to them. *Claire Fraser (grandmother) *Jenny Murray (grandmother)Non-biological. Jenny was a foster mother to Fergus, and considers her relationship with Henri-Christian to be that of grandmother/grandson. *Laoghaire MacKenzie (grandmother) *Joan MacKimmie (aunt) * See Fraser of Lovat * See Murray Family |Occupation= |Clan = Fraser |Nationality= *U.S. American *Scottish *French |Religion= Catholic |breath=true|echo=true|written=true |Actor = |Seasons = }} Henri-Christian Fraser was the fourth child of Fergus and Marsali Fraser. Personal History Outlander series ''A Breath of Snow and Ashes Henri-Christian is born as the fourth child of Fergus and Marsali. He is a dwarf and some of the residents of Fraser's Ridge believe he is a punishment for his parents' sins. Henri-Christian is placed in a basket and put into a stream by some boys. Roger saves him and baptized him. In 1774, Fergus and Marsali move with their children to New Bern. An Echo in the Bone In 1777, Henri-Christian moves with his parents and siblings from New Bern to Philadelphia. In April 1778, as Henri-Christian's problems with breathing get worse, Claire Fraser performs tonsillectomy and adenoidectomy on him. Written in My Own Heart's Blood In September 1778, Fergus and Marsali receive threats. On September 18, their Philadelphia printshop burns down. Henri-Christian is sleeping on the roof with Germain. They realize there is a fire when the slats under them become hot. They enter the print shop through a trap door. Unable to escape, Germain tries to convince Henri-Christian to jump to the waiting crowd or to swing on a rope to escape. Henri-Christian is afraid so Germain grabs the rope, lifts Henri-Christian around him and tells him to "hold on tight." Despite Jamie’s warning, Germain swings out, Henri-Christian wrapped around him. Henri-Christian’s legs slip and he falls to the ground. Germain falls trying to grab Henri-Christian and is caught by Fergus. The waiting men were unable to catch Henri-Christian and he dies, hitting the ground. Henri-Christian is buried approximately two hours outside Philadelphia at the location that Young Ian had chosen to build cairns for Jamie and Jenny after their supposed drowning death. He is buried near Rollo's grave. Personality Physical Appearance Henri-Christian was a dwarf. He was dark-haired like his father Fergus. Name *'Henri''' is the French form of Henry,Behind the Name: Henri - accessed 27 May 2016 from the Germanic name Heimirich which meant "home ruler", composed of the elements heim "home" and ric "power, ruler".Behind the Name: Henry - accessed 27 May 2016 *'Christian' is from the medieval Latin name Christianus meaning "a Christian".Behind the Name: Christian - accessed 27 May 2016 *'Fraser' may be derived from Fredarius, Fresel or Freseau. The earliest recorded versions of the name, from the 12th century, are de Fresel, de Friselle and de Freseliere, which appear to be Norman.House of Names: Fraser – accessed 19 May 2015 Another suggestion is that the Frasers were a tribe in , whose badge was a strawberry plant.Way, George and Squire, Romily. Collins Scottish Clan & Family Encyclopedia. (Foreword by The Rt Hon. The Earl of Elgin KT, Convenor, The ). Published in 1994. Pages 142 - 143. Trivia References Category:Characters Category:18th century characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Children Category:Characters in A Breath of Snow and Ashes Category:Characters in An Echo in the Bone Category:Characters in Written in My Own Heart's Blood Category:French characters Category:Scottish characters Category:American characters Category:Catholic characters Category:Male characters Category:Fraser Clan